WWE '13 onwards: Kyle Storm
DEBUT TO WWE 2005: ''' Kyle Storm, also known as "The Storm" or "The Tornado" by the commentators, debuted onto the WWE in a developmental program as a unknown wrestler who's background was unknown but had a wrestling background and major potential. At first they wanted to get to know this new recruit, wanting to see what his potential was like by putting him in a mini-tryout match for an already vacant title, which was the "WWE Light Heavyweight Championship", all wanting to see if he was only fit for the minor leagues alone, or possibly could be the future would champion that he would become. The tournament was also for a future contract with the WWE. Storm, as he often preferred to be called to anyone he didn't consider to be his friends or people he go on with, ended up winning the tournament with surprising ease and with an in-ring style of a Heavyweight wrestler and a major and brutal combatant, if slightly restrained, and showing that his presence alone could match Randy Orton's as they seemed almost similar (although they didn't notice that until Orton's career went into full swing). He ended up winning the title title instantly with ease. Vince McMahon, who was impressed by that display and in-ring aggression and willingness to entertain who was watching like a pro, then approached the then young Kyle and offered him a chance to become a part of the WWE in full, to which he excepted and signed a contract, to which Vince said he would start a year later in 2006, as Kyle was on his last year of studdies at the time. About a week later; Vince would recieve Storm's Light Heavyweight Championship in the mail with a note saying that as he wasn't going to be wrestling yet, he would vacate the title and would ask that it be put on display for future reference. If Vince did though, it was unknown. '''ARRIIVAL TO ECW - 2008: After leaving full time education; Kyle Storm soon made his debut on ECW about a few months after the brand had been brought back by WWE and Paul Heyman as an unknown rookie arriving on scene in a match against Rob Van Dam in an Extreme Rules Match as a face (good guy), in which he took the crowd by storm and showed that he had definite potential and was definitely future champion material, shocking people with the fact he was almost similar in a lot of ways to the then "Legend Killer" Randy Orton as he pulled moves like an "RKO" of his own on top of a rare DDT from the second rope, the only exceptions being was that he was using Orton's later equally well known "Punt Kick" before Orton, and occasionally used a "Piledriver" style move on odd occasions. It was Inevitable though that he did not win his first debuting match against the legendary RVD, after failing to hit Van Dam with a fourth "RKO" on him and running into one a Steel Chair used by RVD then a "Drop Kick" before being finished by Van Dam's "5 Star Frog Splash" through a Table. But with that match alone, he had earned the respect of RVD himself and the two would end up becoming good rivals. Within the first 4 to 5 months of Storms arrival to ECW; he took his career to new heights despite only being with the company for a short time, with matches that drew the crowd to him and his matches on top of his mysterious promo's in ring and in the back during interviews. It was inevitable that the ECW fans eventually wanted to see Storm in a title match within the start of his second year in ECW after facing and defeating The Big Show out of nowhere at The Royal Rumble 2008 in an Open Challenge Match. Eventually in July of 2008; Paul Heyman and Vince McMahon decided to put "The Tornado" in a Triple Threat Elimintation Match Up on ECW for a Number 1 Condendorship for the ECW Championship, in which he won the match to the crowds delight, before being attacked by the then new ECW Champion Mark Henry, but if this was scripted or not was not made clear to Storm when he asked. The following week on ECW, Mark Henry would come out to the ring and told the ECW that the reason for why he attacked Storm the week previous was because he said he knew that Storm was not ready to be an ECW Champion, and did not have what it takes to beat "The Worlds Strongest Man". Storm soon ended up retaliating to that by entering the ring and ending up calling Henry a coward who needed to cheat in order to get an advantage, such as attacking him from behind. He then proceeded to challenge Mark Henry for ECW Championship that night in TLC Match (Tables, Ladders and Chairs), saying that he didn't want to wait to the next Paper-view event, to which Mark Henry agreed on the condition that if the former lost, then he would leave ECW. Storm ended up agreeing to the match, Paul Heyman announcing that it would be in the Main Event of ECW. At the Main Event itself; Kyle Storm managed to barely capture the ECW Championship from Mark Henry after it was revealed that he had just escaped the Steel Cage a brief few seconds before Mark Henry escaped, with help from Matt Hardy when MVP had attempted to stop Storm from escaping the cage earlier on in the match, cementing his legacy as an ECW Champion and winning his first world title and first major title in his career. His title reign would be bitter-sweet and, unfortunately, a short one; as a week later on ECW Mark Henry shouted to Kyle to put the title on the line that night, saying he was using his rematch clause for the title that night. Storm, who was bandaged up from sustaining some injuries to the ribs in the Steel Cage Match, reluctantly excepted the match despite being advised to not compete that night, losing the title in a Last Man Standing Match to Mark Henry and causing Henry to reclaim the title. Storm was then forced to leave ECW due to sustaining severe injuries and a head concussion during the match, signalling the end of his career in ECW. DEBUT TO SMACKDOWN AND 2 TIME WORLD CHAMP 2012: Kyle Storm soon returned to the WWE 4 years later at The Royal Rumble in the Royal Rumble Match at Number 24, to the shock of many Superstars and to the shock and delight of the WWE Universe, tearing the roof of the place with the crowd as soon as he entered the ring, going on to win the Royal Rumble Match by eliminating "The Celtic Warrior" Sheamus lastly doing so. He then debuted on Smackdown the following week, Smackdown's crowd behind him as he entered the ring and gave a show-stopping promo stating that he was going to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania for not only him but for everyone who was behind him and cheered for him. At Wrestlemania itself, he went on to defeat Daniel Bryan for the World Heavyweight Championship in an breath taking and roof raising match, winning his third title in the WWE and gaining his second World title that was 4 years in the making, much to the anger of Daniel Bryan and the dismay of AJ Lee. And unlike with the ECW Championship, Storm held his new World Heavyweight Championship for a fairly good ling time; beating WWE Smackdown Superstars such as Daniel Bryan in his 1-on-1 rematch at Extreme Rules in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match (which the score was Kyle with 2 Falls to 1), Sheamus in a 2 month rivalry at Over the Limit and No Way Out in a Ladder Match and a Falls Count Anywhere Match, and even Mark Henry in a destructive and epic 3 month rivalry which lasted from Money In The Bank to Night of Champions in a simple 1-on-1 Match; a Tables Match in which he, somehow, won; and a Last Man Standing Match, the match that had caused him to leave ECW 4 years previous. Eventually he did lose his World Heavyweight title, though it was to The Big Show at Hell in a Cell in a Hell in a Cell match-up. 14 TIME INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION AND 3 TIME TAG TEAM CHAMPION - 2014: By 2013, Vince McMahon had discussed with Kyle about defining his legacy in a completely new way, one that would change both Storm's and the WWE's lives forever. And that legacy defining moment came in the form of the WWE Intercontinental Championship, a title which he go on to winning a record breaking 14 times within the next 2 years from 2013 to 2014, becoming not only the new Superstar to have help the most Intercontinental Championships in his career, but also becoming the Superstar to have held the title for the longest amount of weeks and months in all his reigns as a whole at that time alone. This major achievement helped to allow Kyle to become the now 17 time champion. But during his 2 year Minor title record winning spree, Storm also found success in the form of holding the WWE Tag Team Championship(s) 3 times during the 2 years for 100 known weeks will all 3 of his Tag title reigns, making him hold 20 titles in his WWE and ECW career alone and also becoming a member of the exclusive club of Smackdown Superstars who have held the WWE World Heavyweight, Intercontinental and Tag Team Championships during his career. BECOMING A 3 TIME WORLD CHAMPION 2014: During his time collect his 14 Intercontinental Championships, his 14th coming later during the year; Storm soon set out to reclaim the World Heavyweight Championship and claim his 4th World title, in which began when he entered into his third Royal Rumble Match against 29 other Superstars, in which he ended up winning to his own surprise and becoming one of the elite few people to have won more than 1 Royal Rumble Match. This opened up his pathway for greatness once more and onto his journey to reclaim the World Heavyweight title. At Wrestlemania, he ended up winning the World Heavyweight Championship in a brutal yet awe-inspiring 1-on-1 Match in the Main Event of Wrestlemania, becoming a 4 titme world champion. During this reign, he held onto the World Heavyweight Championship for around 28 weeks before losing it, ironically, inside a Hell in a Cell Match at Hell in a Cell BACKGROUND/PERSONAL LIFE: Storm himself originated from England, though as of where exactly he would never say whenever someone asked strangely. He specialized in playing the Guitar in Secondary School but also spent most of time around Motor Bikes and training in gyms or his own make-shift wrestling ring in his home. He would go to see different Wrestling promotions, such as TNA - Total Non-Stop Action - Wrestling, WCW - World Championship Wrestling, and other not well known promotions when able to, occasionally going to see Paper-view events. Whenever he watched Paper-views or matches, either when he's at home, in the crowd or on the road wrestling; he would root on and cheer for wrestlers like Michelle McCool, "The Brothers of Destruction" - Kane and The Undertaker, "The Hardy Boyz" - Jeff and Matt Hardy, Kurt Angle, and Kevin Nash/Diesel, some of which he has been able to work with and have many rivalries with, and even becoming friends with. When not wrestling or when he's not watching it; he often likes to spend time creating music on his guitar or playing it when out with others on the road or down near a pub, he also is a bit of a fan of playing card games, some occasions he goes to some tournaments when he has the time. He doesn't have any girlfriend or wife or any other family members, his parents having died on a business trip when he was young. Signature Moves: ' RKO 2. Second Rope DDT. '''Finisher Moves: ' RKO 2. Punt Kick. Tombstone Piledriver 1. '''Favourite matches: RVD (Rob Van Dam) vs. Kyle Storm - Extreme Rules Match - ECW November 2006. Kyle Storm vs. CM Punk - Falls Count Anywhere Match, with Rob Van Dam as special guest referee - Cyber Sunday 2007. Kyle Storm vs. The Big Show - Open Challenge Match - Royal Rumble 2008. Kyle Storm vs. Matt Hardy vs. CM Punk - Triple Threat Number 1 Contendorship Match - ECW January 2008. Kyle Storm vs. Mark Henry - Steel Cage Match for the ECW Championship - ECW February 2008. Royal Rumble 2012 Match - Royal Rumble 2012. Kyle Storm vs. Daniel Bryan - One on One Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship - Wrestlemania 28. Kyle Storm vs. Bad News Barrett - Tables Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship - Extreme Rules 2013. The Undertaker vs. Kyle Storm - One on One Match - Battleground 2013. Kyle Storm and The Undertaker vs. "The Brotherhood" (Cody Roodes and Goldust) - Tornado Falls Count Anywhere Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship(s) - Survivor Series 2013. Royal Rumble 2014 Match - Royal Rumble 2014. Kyle Storm vs. Bad News Barrett vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. The Miz - Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship - Night of Champions 2014. Brock Lesnar vs. Kyle Storm - Hell in a Cell Match - Hell in a Cell 2014.